kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier was born on June 20, 2001 to Holly Frazier and Evan Frazier. She started dance training at age 3 in Reign Dance Productions and later became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is well known for starring in Lifetime's hit reality TV show Dance Moms. Dances Solos Satan's Little Lamb - musical theater - 2008 * 4th overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City, New York * 5th overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Waka Waka - ethnic jazz - 2011 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada You Do - ethnic jazz - 2011 * did not place - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Corazón - ethnic jazz - 2011 * did not place - Thunderstruck Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada They Call Me Laquifa - jazz- 2011 * did not place - Starpower Talent Competition in Uncasville, Connecticut Bollywood - ethnic jazz - 2012 * 1st power 9-11 folkloric solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Orlando, Florida This One Girl - lyrical acrobatic - 2012 * did not place - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall junior solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, North Carolina I'm Gonna Survive - lyrical - 2012 * did not place - MA Dance Invitational in Clute, Texas I'll Do Anything For You - lyrical - 2012 * did not place - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Baila - acrobatic jazz - 2012 * 3rd overall junior solo - American Dance Alliance in Miami, Florida Bound - contemporary * did not place - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan Working Girl - jazz * 9th overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania 20s Skat - contemporary * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida * 4th overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 6th overall junior advanced solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 10th overall junior solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Hollywood, California I Like the 60s - jazz * did not place - In10sity Dance Competition in Hollywood, California A Hundred Years From Now - lyrical * did not place - Onstage America in Vorhees, New Jersey Breaking My Heart - jazz * 3rd overall junior solo - Xpression Dance Competition in St. Louis, Missouri Cathedral - contemporary * 8th overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Broadway Baby Tribute - jazz * 9th overall junior solo - Xpression Dance Competition in Atlanta, Florida Freedom in Paradise - contemporary * did not place - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Down to the River - contemporary * did not place - Fierce Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia * 4th overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Damsel in Distress - musical theater * 3rd overall junior solo - Dance USA in Columbus, Ohio The Underdog - jazz * 4th overall junior solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition in Front Royal, Virginia Goodbye Maya - contemporary * entered in title competition - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall teen solo, 1st overall solo - Dance USA in Orlando, Florida Street Star - jazz * 2nd overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Niagara Falls, New York The Color Purple - jazz * did not place - New York Dance Experience in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Never Knew - contemporary * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * did not place - Starbound Dance Competition in Butler, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen solo - New York Dance Experience in Anaheim, California Master of Disguise - jazz * 4th overall teen solo, 5th overall solo - Energy Dance Competition in Santa Ana, California House of Voodoo - contemporary * 2nd overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Westminster, California Can I Do This - contemporary * 4th overall elite 12-14 solo - Believe Talent Competition in Fresno, California Bye Felicia - hip hop * 1st overall teen solo - Dance Kids USA in Anaheim, California No Matter What - contemporary * 2nd overall teen solo - Center Stage Dance Competition Nationals in Lancaster, California Cookie - jazz * 2nd overall teen solo - New York Dance Experience in Calabasas, California Money Makes the World Go Down - musical theater * 4th overall teen solo - Dream Dance Competition in San Diego, California Woman in the Mirror - unknown genre * 3rd overall teen solo - New York Dance Experience in Long Beach, California How to Get Away with Murder - contemporary * 1st overall teen solo, 1st overall solo - Dream Dance Challenge in Panorama City, California Duets Snake Charmer (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic Circus Circus (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic The Wild Child and the Wallflower (with Paige Hyland) - jazz Dig It (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz Pieces Together (with Kendall Vertes) - contemporary The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - contemporary * 1st overall junior duet/trio, 2nd overall duet/trio - Energy Dance Competition in Grifters (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz * 1st overall teen duet/trio, 2nd overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Van Nuys, California Isolations (with Kalani Hilliker) - African * 1st overall teen duet/trio, 4th overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Lawndale, California The Long Goodbye (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - lyrical * 1st overall junior duet/trio, 5th overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Augora Hills, California Pop Stars (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz * 3rd overall teen duet/trio, 5th overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona War and Peace (with Brynn Rumfallo) - contemporary * 3rd overall teen duet/trio, 4th overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Calabasas, California Trios My Boyfriend's Back (with Kylie Edwards and Kennedy Trent) - jazz * 1st overall junior duet/trio - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Whatever I Want (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz * did not place - Company Dance Competition in Chicago, Illinois Girl Fun (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic jazz * did not place - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Nothing's Going to Stop Us (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) acrobatic * 5th overall junior duet/trio - Starbound Dance Competition in Atlanta, Georgia Castaways (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) - contemporary * 5th overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Believe Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Laugh Out Loud (with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Love Anyone You Want 2 (with Simeon Johnson and Jalen Parker) - contemporary * 1st overall advanced teen duet/trio, 2nd overall duet/trio - Fierce Talent Competition in Fresno, California Groups Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of Dance Moms) 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - unknown genre The Explorers (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - tap My Hair Looks Fierce (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz The Lion Sleeps Tonight (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - n/a 5 Little Monkeys (with Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - acrobatic The Chicks (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - jazz All That Jazz (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz 007 (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Kissed a Boy (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) - jazz ABC (with Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski & Mackenzie Ziegler) - Jazz - 2011 Rag Dolls (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Under the Weather (with Brooke Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - lyrical Where Have All the Children Gone (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski, Chloe Lukasiak, Vivi-Anne Stein, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Glam (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) A Child is Born (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Man of La Mancha (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - acrobatic GNO (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz A Little Party (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz America Gone (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Dollhouse (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Ryan Nogy, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Nameless - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Kalani Hilliker, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Music Career In 2015, Nia released her first pop single entitled, "Star in Your Own Life" under the instruction of Aubrey O'Day. Shortly after the release of the single, she released a music video for the song. There was negative criticism regarding the video. Many thought that the video was too raunchy for a 13-year-old. Abby Lee Miller, Nia's dance teacher, commented that the video had nothing to do with the song and was inappropriate. Trivia *Nia was born & raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Nia began dancing at Abby Lee Miller's studio when she was 3 years old and joined the ALDC when she was 5 years old. *In 2011, Nia said that her favorite dance styles were acro (to perform) & jazz (to watch), but in 2015, she said her favorite styles were musical theater & contemporary. *Nia has a medical condition called RND (or Reflex Neurovascular Dystrophy) and because of it, she was an inpatient at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. Her mother, Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Nia's favorite dance moves are the "death drop" and side aerials. *In 2011, Nia said that wanted to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *In 2012, Nia was dancing 4 to 5 days for 3 to 4 hours. *Nia is skilled in playing the piano, drums, and also writes music. *Along with dance & music, Nia has taken lessons in chess, swimming & karate (where she earned a purple belt). Gallery 66de7aae169b70ab54a405a794ec3ed9.jpg BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 2e06f264871d479f8e9e44e8b871c381.jpg Nia_Season_3_Pyramid_HQ.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_cappendm_crop-levels.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_b_cappendm.png Nia4.5.jpg 106F6962-51AE-4BA1-81C2-FB41CB7050DF.JPG 3b8800f20e938b20f06d1ef07506c348.jpg 7384f3deb5c05b662050d5ab68108b75.jpg Breaking_My_Heart.png Cabaret_for_a_Cause_Nia_Goodbye_Maya_6.jpg d831069ff02be1ab8e08036156ba72c5.jpg tumblr_lwexqjEiim1r5i72bo1_500.png Nia_S6.5_Headshot.jpg ImagesCA5212RE.jpg ImagesCATETBHO.jpg Nia9eary.jpg 6bde52d52062bac18199212cc1edfe22.jpg 93580da4958424f60644b9e69833309d.png 3617980_orig.jpg b937d68cb4af065d62c23c569db28886.jpg jacketdress.jpg Nia_photoshoot_July2015.jpg Nia_sharkcookie_02.jpg Nia_Sharkcookie_4.jpg Nia_WW_costume.jpg Tumblr_na3sn7l6rq1st6smgo1_500.jpg 068fa6c09221a46e9cdc0735d003c346.jpg 530_Nia_Bye_Felicia_1.png 2077729fc28ec7bae465a274680a5a02.png large.jpg MI0003900372.jpg nia-frazier.jpg nia-frazier-2.jpg Nia-Sioux-Frazier-music-video_vidcap_via_okmagazine.jpg nianomatterwhat.jpg One_Small_Girl.png Tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko1_500.png Tumblr_m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo4_250.png 668bc8488f5667bf2f73cd7e2025577c.jpg|Nia and her mother Holly Nia Sioux Frazier.jpg Nia Sioux.jpg Nia_2017_Headshot.jpg Nia_Frazier_-_(Nia_Sioux)_-_August2015.jpg Nia_Glitter_Mag_(1).jpg C7j5LHkV4AAuC8D.jpg C7n6JqhX0AICXfI.jpg External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers